Son accessoire le plus précieux
by PandaCrissColfer
Summary: Le Hippie et le Patron sont deux personnages très différents et pourtant... Le Hippie va demander quelque chose au patron qui risque de changer beaucoup de choses. \!/ Yaoi SLG HippieXPatron


**Hey toi!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci de porter de l'attention sur cette petite fanfic qui est ma première sur internet, je te pris donc d'être indulgent avec moi :) Ensuite, Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.**

 **Le petit couple d'aujourd'hui sera donc le Patron et le Hippie! Je ne sais pas pourquoi... ce duo m'a toujours attiré, ils sont tellement différents mais assez mignons ensemble :3**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler, enjoy ! :D**

Le Patron s'ennuyait.

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond. D'habitude il avait toujours quelque chose à faire ! Embêter le Geek, aller dans un de ses bordels… Mais là rien. Le néant. Le Patron ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pour une fois, il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit dans sa chambre.

Dans le reste de la maison, tout le monde s'occupait un peu comme il pouvait. Le Geek et la Fille jouaient aux jeux vidéo, Mathieu dormait (pour une fois !) Maitre Panda composait et le Prof réalisait des expériences. Quant au Hippie, comme à son habitude, il comatait dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé. Le joint à la bouche il murmurait des choses comme «coccinelle…» ou encore «une porte…».

Pour s'occuper, le Patron décida de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il ne remarqua d'abord pas la présence du Hippie, mais en s'affalant dans le canapé, il fut bien obligé de porter de l'attention sur le drogué. Il avait dû s'endormir car il ne parlait plus et de la bave coulait au coin de sa lèvre. Le Patron prit un mouchoir, le nettoya un peu et lui mit une couverture. Il se surprit à trouver le drogué très attendrissant dans cette position. Il se gifla mentalement :

« Tu ne peux pas éprouver de sentiments affectueux ! Tu es le Patron voyons! »

Mais tout de même, le Patron ne pu s'empêcher de lui caresser du bout des doigts la joue. Cela le fit sourire mais réveilla le Hippie. Il enleva directement sa main.

 **-Gros...je crois bien que je me suis endormi…**

Le Patron, qui lui aurait habituellement ris au nez, se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire :

 **-Ouai gamin…**

Après un silence, le Hippie se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose :

 **-C'est toi qui m'a mis la couverture gros ?**

 **-Ben ouai…t'avais l'air d'avoir froid.**

 **-T'es cool parfois Patron.**

Le Hippie eu soudain un éclair de lucidité et demanda au pervers :

 **-Dis gros, ça t'ai déjà arrivé d'être amoureux ?**

La question prit le Patron totalement au dépourvu. Jusqu'ici, quand il regardait une femme ou homme, il voyait juste un objet servant à assouvir ses besoins. Le patron n'aimait pas, il « baisait ». Mais quand il regardait le Hippie et son air perdu, il avait parfois des doutes, et n'avait parfois pas juste envi de « baiser ». C'était bien la première qu'il doutait et cela avait le don de l'intriguer au plus haut point.

 **\- Non gamin…non… je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.**

Le Hippie baissa les yeux et lui répondit :

 **-Tu en as envie ?**

 **-Ben je sais pas. Je suis bien comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'aimer. Ni d'être aimé d'ailleurs.**

 **-Moi j'taime bien gros.**

Le Patron rigola. Mais le Hippie n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

 **\- Enlèves tes lunettes.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-S'il te plait…J'enlèverai les miennes aussi.**

Il faut bien avouer que le Patron n'enlevait presque jamais ses lunettes. Oui. Le Patron était pudique. Enfin, juste pour les yeux. Et pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait confiant avec le Hippie.

 **-Enlèves les tiennes d'abord.** Dit-il au drogué.

Le Hippie retira ses lunettes des soleils et le patron découvrit des yeux bleus clairs, fatigué à cause de la drogue mais joyeux. Le Hippie le regarda longuement. Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux.

 **-A ton tour gros.**

Alors, le Patron enleva doucement mais surement son masque, son accessoire le plus précieux. Le Hippie pensait découvrir des yeux rouges et pervers mais à sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit des yeux bleus ciel, pleins de tristesse.

 **-T'as de beaux yeux gros.**

 **-Merci.** Après une hésitation il rajouta : **Toi aussi gamin.**

Ils se regardèrent. Plongeant leurs l'un dans l'autre, pendant quelques instants. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, le Hippie déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Patron.

 **-Gros… -Gamin…**

Le Patron prit le Hippie dans ses bras et l'embrassa de plus belle. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, s'embrassant et se murmurant des mots doux (oui, le Patron qui murmure des mots doux). Soudain, le Patron attrapa la main du hippie et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le Hippie qui pensait passer un moment des plus torrides fut bien surpris. Le Patron voulait être romantique. Cela leur allait à tous les deux. Alors, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, le Patron enleva sa veste et prit de nouveau le Hippie dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, dans un profond sommeil.

 **Voili voilou :3 J'espère que ça ta plus même si c'est pas très long :) Un petit commentaire ? :D**


End file.
